The Spa
by cleotheo
Summary: After a nasty break-up with Ron six years ago, Hermione hasn't seen any of her friends. When she runs into them at a Spa will they apologise for abandoning her or will things remain frosty between them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – As with everything I post these days, this story is already finished and has seven chapters. The main plot of this mini story is one of my favourites to write about, where Harry and Ron haven't seen Hermione for years and have no idea that she's with Draco. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter and his best friend, Ron Weasley, chatted happily as they got dressed after their tiring Quidditch practice. Harry and Ron were both professional Quidditch players and they were currently with the England team as they prepared for a vital World Cup qualifier the following month. Harry played seeker on the team and had made his international debut two years ago, while Ron was the keeper and had only made the national team a few months previously.

Initially after the end of the war Harry and Ron had intended to go into the Auror training programme. Because they made the decision to join the Aurors, Harry and Ron declined the offer to return to Hogwarts and repeat their seventh year alongside their best friend, Hermione Granger. Although as it turned out the boys only completed a month of Auror training before changing their career path.

The opportunity to change careers originally came to Harry first as he was approached by a talent scout, who had heard rumours that he had been a good player back in school. Harry had debated the offer to have a try out for a few days, but eventually Ron encouraged him to give it a go. When Harry did agree to try out as a Quidditch player he did so on the stipulation that Ron also got a trial, as he knew his best friend secretly dreamed of being a professional Quidditch player.

The trials were a big success for both men and both of them were offered contracts with Quidditch teams, albeit different ones. Ron was thrilled to be offered a place on the team he had supported since his childhood, The Chudley Cannons, while Harry was signed by The Falmouth Falcons. While they did both have to work their way up to the first team, both men were thrilled with their change of careers and within the year both were starting to make their mark in the Quidditch world.

Seven years later and the two men were big stars in both the Quidditch world and the Wizarding world in general. The papers were constantly reporting on Harry and Ron and their lives. Both of their weddings had made headlines and both of them regularly featured in the glossy wizarding magazines, alongside their wives. Neither man had a problem with their fame and all in all they actually enjoyed the attention they garnered.

Once Harry and Ron had finished redressing they said goodbye to their teammates before they left the stadium and headed back to Harry's house. Harry lived in a large five bedroom custom built house with his wife, Ginny, and his two year old son, James. At the minute Ron and his wife, Lavender, were also staying with the Potters as they had recently bought a house nearby and it was still undergoing last minute alterations.

Back at Harry's the two men magically sent their gym bags to their rooms before they set out to find their wives. Eventually they found Ginny and Lavender sitting in the front room, drinking wine and pouring over a glossy brochure of some sort. Harry and Ron didn't bother asking what the women were looking at, as knowing their wives it would be the latest fashion magazine or a new interior decorating catalogue that Lavender was using to get ideas for her new house.

"Where's James?" Harry asked, pecking Ginny on the cheek.

"He's having a nap." Ginny replied. "How was training?"

"Exhausting, but we should be prepared for Italy next month." Harry replied, heading over to the bar in the corner and pouring him and Ron a glass of firewhisky.

Ginny nodded and began asking questions about the training. Directly after leaving school Ginny had been a Quidditch player for a short while. However once she married Harry, she gave up her career as they set about starting their own family. So far they only had one boy but Ginny and Harry had plans for a lot more children.

"We have something we want to show you both." Lavender said, once the talk of Quidditch had subsided. As much as she loved being the wife of a big Quidditch star she couldn't talk about the sport in the same way Ginny could.

Ginny shut the glossy brochure she had been looking at and handed it over to Harry. Harry took one look at the front cover and visibly grimaced. Right in the centre of the page was a stunning picture of a large house and its surrounding gardens and at the top of the page in elegant gold script was the name of the establishment; Malfoy Manor Health Spa.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think." Harry said, refusing to even open the brochure.

"It's the hottest place around." Ginny said. "All the celebrities are going there."

"I don't care who's going there, it's still Malfoy Manor." Harry argued.

"It's not the same as you remember it, Harry." Lavender said. "It's all been converted into the most gorgeous, elegant place."

"How would you know how it's been converted?" Ron asked his wife.

"I've actually taken the time to look at the brochure." Lavender snapped at her husband. "Please just look it over and give the place a chance."

Knowing they wouldn't get any rest until they agreed to look at the brochure Harry and Ron reluctantly opened the glossy pages. Flipping through the brochure both men reluctantly agreed that Narcissa Malfoy had done wonders with the Manor, it was virtually unrecognisable as the dark forbidding place they had briefly visited during the war. Both men also agreed that aspects of the Manor looked appealing, like their gym, Quidditch Pitch and five star on site restaurant. However the lack of alcohol, price and the fact it was run by a Malfoy were huge turn offs.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked as her husband and brother shut the brochure.

"I think it looks expensive." Harry muttered.

"Not to mention the ridiculous no alcohol rule." Ron grumbled. "What sort of place doesn't allow alcohol?"

"A one that is designed to help people get fit and healthy." Ginny retorted. "And as for the price, we can afford it."

"And what about the owners?" Harry questioned. "I have no desire to run into Malfoy."

"If you'd read the introduction you would know that the Health Spa is Narcissa Malfoy's business." Lavender explained. "She's the only Malfoy you're likely to run into."

"I'm still not keen." Ron grumbled. "Imagine if you got stuck in a room that used to be used by one of the Malfoys."

"Again, if you'd read the introduction you would know that Narcissa has used the unused rooms in the Manor to create the spa. All the family rooms are in her own personal wing, inaccessible to the public." Ginny retorted.

"I'm still not sure." Harry sighed. "What about James? This place hardly looks like its child friendly."

"Actually they do a family weekend every month where children are welcome." Ginny answered. "But I've already checked with mum and she's happy to have James next weekend."

"Next weekend? Are you saying you've already booked?" Harry questioned his wife.

"Yes, so there's no arguing." Ginny declared. "It's sorted, next weekend the four of us are going to have a relaxing weekend at Malfoy Manor Health Spa."

"Did it ever occur to you two to check with us?" Ron asked snappishly. "We may have plans."

"You don't." Lavender told her husband. "We checked you were both free before booking."

"I still don't like it." Harry grumbled. "It's ridiculously pricey and I resent giving money to a family that already has more money than they need."

"Exactly." Ron nodded, agreeing with his best friend. "Why can't we go somewhere not run by Malfoys?"

"Because Malfoy Manor Health Spa is the in place." Lavender retorted. "Loads of the other wives have been and if we don't go we're going to be considered behind the pace. I've heard they've even had several international Quidditch players staying at the Spa."

"Yeah, I've heard that too." Ginny agreed with her sister-in-law.

"Why don't we find another Spa and turn that into the in place?" Ron suggested. "Harry and I are England's top players, I'm sure our endorsement will ensure the success of any Spa we choose."

"It doesn't work like that, Ron." Lavender laughed lightly at her husband's naivety.

"Well, I'm not going." Ron huffed, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "I'm not supporting a Malfoy business."

"But I've booked us the most romantic room in the place, it's called the Lover's retreat." Lavender pouted. "It would be the ideal place to start trying for a baby."

"What's so romantic about this room?" Ron asked.

Sensing her husband was about to change his decision about boycotting the Spa, Lavender smirked and walked over to perch on the side of his chair. "It has a heart shaped bed and a private balcony with a large Jacuzzi. There's also an endless supply of non alcoholic champagne and chocolates."

As Lavender continued to tempt Ron into going to the Spa, Harry turned to his wife. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Quite a bit." Ginny admitted. "But I'll make it worth your while. Lavender and Ron may have the Lover's Retreat room, but our room also has a few special features."

"Like what?" Harry asked, moving over to sit beside his wife.

"Like a large water bed." Ginny grinned. The couple had discovered water beds on their honeymoon and ever since it was particular favourite with the couple.

"Maybe this weekend will be bearable after all." Harry conceded.

"Yeah, maybe it will." Ron agreed.

Ginny and Lavender exchanged triumphant smiles as their husband's capitulated to their wishes. They were fairly sure the promise of a naughty weekend would ensure their visit to the top notch Spa went ahead as planned. Both women were sick of hearing the other wives brag about the place, so now it was their turn to experience the luxury that Narcissa Malfoy had created with her family's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Malfoy, formerly Granger, bustled around the bedroom as she checked everything was packed for the upcoming weekend. Hermione and her husband, Draco Malfoy, were off to spend the weekend at his mother's Health Spa.

After the war Draco's father, Lucius, had been sent to Azkaban for ten years and Narcissa had wanted a distraction from her lonely life. Draco had suggested she used what she knew to create a business so she tapped into her knowledge of being a pampered trophy wife and came up with the idea of a health spa. The spa had now been up and running for four years, after Narcissa had spent two years planning and restructuring the Manor to accommodate everything she wanted to include. Initially Draco had managed the financial side of things for his mother and made sure what she was doing was cost effective. Once the business had taken off Narcissa learnt about the financial side of things and for the last two and a half years had been running everything by herself. Draco was always there if his mother needed him but Narcissa was more than capable of running the business and making a healthy profit.

Narcissa had insisted on the trip and she promised the couple an uninterrupted weekend of pampering while she babysat their four month old daughter, Lyra. Hermione was slightly dubious about leaving Lyra for the whole weekend, but she was looking forward to spending the entire weekend with Draco. For the last four months their new-born daughter had been taking up the majority of their time and they hadn't really had a moment alone since her birth. The only alone time they'd had recently was on a night but so far Hermione hadn't been ready to resume the physical side of their relationship. That was about to change this weekend however, so Hermione made sure to pack an abundance of sexy lingerie.

After her and Draco's bag was packed, Hermione moved onto the nursery and began packing Lyra's belongings. Once that was done Hermione carried the bags downstairs, where she found Draco and Lyra in the front room. Lyra was happily lying in her father's arms while Draco flicked through the morning's papers.

From her position in the doorway, Hermione spotted a picture of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender in the papers. They were attending a new restaurant opening and she couldn't help the wave of sadness that enveloped her. Whenever she saw a picture of them in the papers she wondered how they were doing and she wondered what they thought of her life. While Hermione and Draco were pretty private and kept their relationship out of the spotlight as much as possible it certainly wasn't a secret and they did occasionally end up in the papers. Hermione was genuinely happy with her life and she loved her family more than anything, but sometimes she missed her old friends.

Hermione had become estranged from her friends when she split up with Ron, nearly six years ago. Hermione and Ron had gotten together at the end of the war, but problems had started to appear once Hermione finished her schooling. Ron's abrupt change of career had come as a shock for Hermione but she'd played the part of the loyal girlfriend and didn't voice her opinions that he should have stuck with his Auror training.

However, arguments soon started happening when Hermione refused to attend every game Ron played. Hermione had her own career at the Ministry to concentrate on and she just didn't have the time to be a fulltime Quidditch supporter. Ron hadn't liked that Hermione didn't put him first and the couple were soon arguing daily over Hermione's priorities.

Less than a year after Hermione left school the couple had an almighty row that led to their split. Hermione wasn't surprised that Harry and Ginny sided with Ron, but she was surprised by the vicious way they attacked her for ending the relationship. In the aftermath of her break up with Ron it became clear to Hermione that Ron's family all considered her the source of the problem. The only Weasley's that didn't hold her fully responsible for the breakup with Ron was George and Charlie, who both reassured Hermione they still considered her their friend.

Hermione had hoped that things would go back to normal once the dust had settled on her relationship with Ron, but it never happened. The one time she had seen Ron's mother, Molly, since the breakup she had been told in no uncertain terms that she wasn't a part of their lives anymore. Unfortunately Harry and Ginny seemed to feel the same way and within a few weeks Hermione had lost practically everyone who mattered to her.

Instead of slinking away Hermione carried on working at the Ministry and she watched as her friends carried on their lives as though she had never been a part of it. Less than a year after she split up with Ron, Harry and Ginny got married and the first Hermione heard of it was when she read about it in the paper. That was the moment Hermione knew she had lost her friends for good and since then she had merely followed their lives through the press, wondering if things were always destined to end this badly with her friends.

Despite things ending badly with her friends Hermione still had her family and in the end Draco and Lyra were more important to her than anyone else. Dragging herself out of her depressing thoughts, Hermione made her presence known in the front room.

"Finally." Draco declared, putting down the paper and carefully standing up. "We thought you'd changed you mind, didn't we Princess?" He cooed to his daughter, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, watching Draco with Lyra always tugged at her heartstrings. "I just needed to make sure we had everything. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded as he settled Lyra into her carry chair. Picking up his daughter, Draco also grabbed the bags off Hermione and headed towards the floo. Hermione double checked they hadn't forgotten anything before she followed her husband to his childhood home, which was now the most luxurious Health Spa in the wizarding world.

Arriving at the Manor, Draco and Hermione emerged from the floo in the front room of Narcissa's private quarters. Narcissa was waiting for the couple and she quickly grabbed Lyra from Draco and began cooing over her granddaughter, who was now wide awake.

"It's nice to see you too, mother." Draco remarked.

"I was getting around to saying hello." Narcissa tutted.

Turning to her son she gave him a brief hug and a peck on the cheek, before greeting Hermione warmly. Narcissa was a big fan of the feisty muggleborn Draco had married and the two Malfoy women got on splendidly.

"Is this everything Lyra needs?" Narcissa asked, grabbing the baby bag off her son.

"Yes, everything should be in there." Hermione answered. "Are you sure about this Narcissa? We don't want to put you to any trouble."

"It's no trouble, sweetheart." Narcissa smiled at her daughter-in-law. "I'm looking forward to spending the entire weekend with my lovely granddaughter. Now you two run along to the Spa, I've reserved you the Parisian suite and I don't expect to see either of you until Monday morning."

"We'll not be far if you need us." Draco told his mother. "Feel free to give us a shout if you need anything."

"The only thing Lyra and I need is you two gone." Narcissa said. "Go and enjoy your weekend, Lyra and I will be fine."

Hermione and Draco both gave their daughter a kiss before Narcissa ushered them from her quarters. The couple then headed down to reception where they picked up their keys and went to settle into their favourite suite. Visits to the spa were a regular occurrence for the couple before their daughter was born and they were both looking forward to seeing what new features Narcissa had added since their last visit almost eight months ago.

"Do you think your mother will be okay?" Hermione asked as the couple magically unpacked their bag.

"Of course she will, she has looked after children before you know."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm just slightly apprehensive about leaving Lyra. It's the first time she hasn't had one of us with her since she was born."

"She'll be fine." Draco reassured his wife. "In fact she'll be much happier next week when her parents are relaxed after a weekend of pampering."

"I guess we better sort some pampering out then." Hermione said.

Settling onto the bed Hermione pulled the treatment leaflet from the bedside drawer and used the provided quill to fill in her name. Draco did the same with the treatment leaflet in his drawer and together they organised their weekend. The leaflet magically booked the appointments so all the guests had to do was fill out their form on arrival and their entire weekend was sorted.

"What do you want to do now?" Draco asked. "We could go and get dinner if you want."

Since they had arrived late on Friday evening, Draco and Hermione had the entire night to themselves, before their treatments started the following day.

"How about we order room service, take a nice long bath and have an early night." Hermione suggested.

"I like that idea." Draco grinned, grabbing the room service menu from beside the bed.

Like the treatment form the menu was also magically enchanted to send the order straight down to the kitchen. After settling on a food order the couple chatted quietly as they waited for room service. Once they had eaten they then planned on making the most of the weekend alone.

* * *

**A/N - There will be more about how Draco and Hermione got together further on in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione shut her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She was currently sitting in the sauna and planned to stay for a while longer before the massage she was due to have later. It was Saturday afternoon and so far the weekend had been lovely. Hermione and Draco hadn't left their suite the previous night and Hermione was still slightly aching from the hours of lovemaking they had indulged in.

Leaving Lyra the previous night had been tough but Draco had expertly taken her mind off their daughter last night. Earlier today Hermione had attended an aerobics class and a yoga class and they had both been enough to stop her from dwelling on their little girl. However when she met Draco for lunch they both mentioned Lyra a few times and now in the peace and quiet of the sauna Hermione couldn't stop wondering if Narcissa was coping alright and if Lyra had managed to sleep in an unfamiliar room.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the sauna door opening and the chattering voices of two witches entering the steamed room. Hermione paid little attention to the newcomers and continued sitting with her eyes shut, until one of them spoke to her.

"You don't mind if we join you, do you?"

Hermione's eyes shot open at the familiar voice and when she turned to look at the two witches she found Ginny and Lavender entering the room. Ginny and Lavender wouldn't be the ideal people she would wish to spend her relaxing Saturday afternoon with but she was at least going to try and be polite.

"Of course not." She murmured.

Ginny and Lavender quickly thanked her as they took their seats. Hermione wasn't sure if they didn't realise who she was or if they were deliberately blanking her when they just carried on their conversation as if she wasn't there. Five minutes later the conversation petered out between the two witches and Hermione watched as Ginny looked around for the first time. When her eyes fell on Hermione they practically popped out of their socket.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione nodded at her former friend. "Lavender." She added, including the witch she'd never been particularly keen on in school.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender asked, not bothering to hide her distaste at running into Hermione.

"Having a sauna." Hermione retorted, not bothered if she sounded sharp.

"I didn't think you would be able to afford a place like this." Lavender sniffed. "Surely working at the Ministry doesn't pay that well. Or are you working elsewhere these days?"

"I'm still at the Ministry." Hermione replied. "I'm actually Head of the Department."

Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Creatures and over the last six years she had worked tirelessly to ensure that magical creatures were treated better and in some cases treated as equals to witches and wizards. She was however surprised that Ginny and Lavender didn't know that or that they didn't seem to know how she could afford a weekend at Malfoy Manor, not that she and Draco were actually paying for the visit of course.

"That's nice." Ginny smiled thinly and Hermione could sense the redhead was still resentful towards her, presumably from her breakup with Ron.

"I still wouldn't have thought you could afford this though." Lavender said, unwilling to let the money situation drop. "I mean we can afford it because Ron and Harry are both professional Quidditch players, and they both earn a lot."

"I have plenty of money, Lavender." Hermione answered. "Don't worry about that."

"Although money isn't everything." Lavender retorted, clearly put out that Hermione was well off financially. "Ginny and I both have adoring husbands and large houses, not to mention the notoriety that comes with being wives of the two best English Quidditch players."

"I don't envy you that, Lavender." Hermione smirked. "I mean who wants to have their entire life gossiped and reported about. Personally I prefer to keep my life private."

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing when both Lavender and Ginny bristled and shot her dirty looks. Hermione guessed by the amount of coverage their lives got in the press that both witches loved been seen as celebrities, something she saw no appeal in whatsoever. Hermione knew that half of the publicity was actively sought by the pair and their spouses as they sold pictures of their weddings and gave in-depth interviews to the glossy magazines.

"Not everything about our lives is public." Ginny retorted. "I prefer to keep my son away from the press."

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow but didn't comment. She'd seen James's picture in numerous magazines and papers, not to mention that Harry and Ginny had released several pictures of his christening eighteen months ago.

"Yes, and I'll be doing the same when Ron and I have kids." Lavender added. "Hopefully that will be soon considering we're trying for a baby at the minute."

"Good luck, Lavender." Hermione offered, genuinely hoping that her ex and his wife got the child they wanted.

"We don't need luck, with the amount of sex we're having I'll be pregnant in no time." Lavender smirked at Hermione as she began telling her about trying for a baby.

Hermione got the distinct impression Lavender was trying to make her jealous as she continued to brag about her life. Hermione had no idea if Lavender was worried she would try and get Ron back now he was famous or if the other witch just wanted to rub her nose in what she had lost by leaving Ron. Either way Hermione wasn't the slightest bit bothered by hearing about Lavender's seemingly perfect life with Ron. She was more than happy with her own life and she didn't feel the need to brag about it to her ex-schoolmates.

"It's being nice seeing you both again." Hermione announced as she abruptly stood up. "But I have a massage booked and I don't want to be late."

She'd had more than enough of listening to Lavender and Ginny bragging and just wanted to leave. It also hadn't been nice seeing them, it had just been awkward. Ginny had never once mentioned the fact they hadn't spoken in six years, in fact she'd never once shown an interest in Hermione or her life. All the two witches were interested in was boasting and Hermione wasn't interested in listening to them any longer.

Leaving Ginny and Lavender in the sauna, Hermione headed to the nearby juice bar. Her massage appointment wasn't for another fifteen minutes so she had plenty of time to grab a pineapple juice before continuing her treatments.

* * *

Draco was standing by the Olympic size pool, just about to dive in, when he spotted the familiar faces of Potter and Weasley entering the pool area. Draco presumed they were staying at the Spa as it was the only way they could have gained access to the facilities but he still couldn't stop himself from scowling at the sight of the duo. Draco had never liked the two men in school but after the appalling way in which they had treated Hermione he liked them even less.

Draco was still glaring at them when Potter said something to Weasley and they both turned to face him. Both men wore equally dismayed expressions on their faces and Draco couldn't help but smirk, obviously they had hoped to visit the Manor without running into him. Draco was half expecting them to turn and walk out of the pool area but they just shot him a couple of frosty glares before making their way to the tropical fruit café, situated beside the pool.

Turning his attention away from the two former Gryffindors, Draco dove into the pool. Draco was a strong swimmer and swam almost every day at home in the heated pool he'd had specially built. For a while Draco swam up and down the length of the pool, gliding effortlessly through the water. When he emerged from the pool he was disappointed to find Potter and Weasley were still sitting at the bar of the café.

Not letting their presence put him off Draco quickly towelled himself dry before throwing the towel over his shoulder and wandering over to the café. The tropical fruit café was one of the more popular refreshment places in the spa. It sold various fruits to eat, both whole and chopped up in bowls. It also sold an assortment of fresh juices and smoothies.

"Hi, Draco." Cassie, the witch serving behind the counter, beamed when Draco approached. "I didn't know you were here this weekend."

"Hi, Cassie. Mother's giving us a break and looking after Lyra." Draco replied, with a smile. He knew all the staff at the Spa and they were all really friendly and were excellent workers.

"Narcissa was showing me a picture of her the other day, she's gorgeous. How old is she now?" Cassie asked.

"Four months." Draco said, smiling at the mention of his daughter. The only problem with talking about Lyra was that he was now missing her and he was wondering if he could pop and see her before it was time to head back to his suite.

Draco chatted to Cassie for another five minutes as the witch prepared him his favourite mango and papaya smoothie. When she went off to serve other customers he remained sitting at the bar, drinking his smoothie. The entire time Draco was aware that Potter and Weasley kept shooting him looks, but he ignored them until he finished his drink and stood up.

"Is there a reason you two have been watching me?" Draco asked, turning to the duo.

"No, we're just disappointed to find you here." Ron muttered. "We were hoping for a Malfoy free weekend."

"Then next time I suggest you don't come to my ancestral home." Draco retorted. "The clues in the name of the place. At Malfoy Manor, you expect to find a Malfoy or two."

"We just weren't expecting you in particular." Harry said. "Ginny said this was your mother's business."

"It is, but it's also my home." Draco said. "I own the place so I do tend to be around a lot."

"Remind us never to come again, then." Ron remarked.

"I can make sure you don't return if you want." Draco snarled. If he'd known about Potter and Weasley staying at the spa in advance he might have been tempted to cancel their booking, especially considering Hermione was here and he wasn't sure what she would think of her former friends being around.

Draco glared at Potter and Weasley for several minutes, until Potter pulled Weasley away. Draco didn't even bother to see where the two former Gryffindors were going as he turned and left the pool area. He then headed back to the suite where he hopped in the shower, before collapsing on the bed to wait for Hermione to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying the story. This chapter is a bit of Dramione fluff, before Hermione comes face to face with her friends in chapter 5. **

* * *

After a long, relaxing massage Hermione made her way back to the suite. Upon entering the luxurious room Hermione spotted Draco lying on the bed, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Her husband was clearly asleep as he didn't react when she entered the room and crossed over it so she was standing beside the bed.

Looking down at her half naked husband, Hermione couldn't help but smile. With his lean frame, shaggy blond hair and piercing grey eyes Draco had grown up into an extremely handsome man. He also had plenty of sex appeal and Hermione knew that a lot of witches desired her husband and many were jealous that she had him.

Sitting down gently on the edge of the bed, Hermione began reminiscing about her past and how she had ended up married to Draco. Back in school she would have scoffed at anyone who had predicted the union but that was before the war had irrevocably changed Draco and his opinions on muggleborns. Not to mention that she might not have even re-met Draco if she'd still had her old friends in her life.

Hermione and Draco had met at a New Year's Eve party slightly over six months after her breakup with Ron. Normally Hermione spent New Year's with the Weasley's but considering the only Weasley's talking to her were Charlie and George she didn't get an invite to The Burrow. Instead Hermione had reluctantly agreed to join Luna Lovegood at a party she was attending. It wasn't until they got to the party that Hermione discovered it was being held by Blaise Zabini, a former Slytherin who Luna had somehow met recently and had taken a shine to.

When Luna immediately abandoned Hermione in order to spend time with Blaise, the brunette witch found herself alone amongst a room full of people she barely knew. It was during one of Hermione's trips to the kitchen to fill up her wine glass that she had run into Draco. Until she saw the blond she hadn't made the connection between Blaise and Draco, they had both been in Slytherin and as Hermione later found out they were really actually good friends.

Hermione hadn't been too pleased to be in Draco's presence but almost the first thing he did was offer an apology for his past behaviour. Hermione accepted the apology and before she knew it they were talking and laughing like old friends. Hermione was relieved that throughout their talk Draco never once mentioned her old friends. Obviously by this point the entire wizarding community knew of the falling out between the so called 'golden trio' but Draco never once commented on the fact that she was all alone at a New Year's Eve Party.

By the end of the night Draco had already asked Hermione if she wanted to go out sometime, after they had discovered they actually shared many interests. Hermione had been hesitant to say yes but at midnight she and Draco had shared a kiss and after that she agreed. Draco liked to joke that his excellent kissing skills had prompted her acceptance of the date, but Hermione argued that she was always going to say yes and was just making sure she was making the right decision. In actual fact it had been Draco's breath-taking kiss that had clinched the date, but Hermione had never admitted that to him.

Their first date took place a week into the New Year and by the end of January they had already been on several successful dates. From then on they had very much been a couple and within six months Hermione knew she was head over heels in love with Draco. Draco felt the same way about her and after a year of dating they moved into Draco's large penthouse. Eighteen months after moving in with Draco he proposed and Hermione immediately accepted. Their engagement lasted almost a year and a little over two years ago they were married in a small and intimate ceremony in the Caribbean. A year into their marriage Hermione discovered she was pregnant and when Lyra came along four months ago the couple were ecstatic.

Thoughts of her daughter brought Hermione back to the present and she began wondering if she should quickly pop along to Narcissa's private quarters and check everything was alright. Hermione was just about to stand up and sneak away when Draco opened his eyes and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Have you had a relaxing day?" He asked, stretching slightly.

Hermione was momentarily distracted by Draco's muscles rippling as he moved but when he stilled she regained her focus. "Mainly. I was disturbed in the sauna, unfortunately."

"Who by?" Draco asked. "A bunch of gossiping witches, I bet. That's the problem with the larger saunas, too much noise. I think I'm going to suggest to mother she thinks about individual ones or ones for couples. Now there's an idea."

"Actually it was just two witches." Hermione said, distracting Draco before he got totally carried away with saunas made especially for couples. "Ginny and Lavender."

"Hmm, I figured She-Potter and She-Weasel were in the vicinity." Draco replied. "I had the misfortune to run into their idiot husbands at the pool."

"Harry and Ron." Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of her old friends. To be honest even though she had seen Ginny and Lavender it hadn't occurred to her that Harry and Ron would be with them. When she'd known them neither man would have been seen dead at a health spa, but then again when she'd known them they hadn't been totally entranced with the trappings of fame like they clearly were now. "What did they have to say?"

"Not much." Draco shrugged. "For some reason they were both shocked to see me and they moaned a bit about my presence."

"Well that's just stupid." Hermione tutted. "It's your house for god's sake, you're entitled to be here."

"I don't think Potter and Weasley really understood that the Manor is my home and just because it's been turned into a health spa doesn't mean it's staying that way for eternity." Draco said. "Although I have to admit, I'm surprised they didn't mention you. I know you haven't spoken in six years but I did think they would have something to say about our marriage."

"I don't think they know." Hermione said, crawling onto the bed and settling herself beside Draco. "One of the first things Lavender did was question how I could afford to be here. That was before she started trying to make me jealous."

"Why was she trying to make you jealous?" Draco asked, thoroughly confused.

"I think she wanted me to know what I missed out on by leaving Ron." Hermione shrugged. "She wanted to rub what she had in my face."

"I'm sure anything you have is better than anything she's got." Draco scoffed at the idea that Hermione would be missing out on anything by not being with Weasley. "So what exactly does she have?"

"First of all she made it clear she's rich." Hermione said, placing a hand on Draco's chest. "Ron's a professional Quidditch player you know and he makes a lot of money." She added, mimicking Lavender's earlier boast.

"I make more in a week than Weasley makes in a month." Draco snorted. "Besides Quidditch players have a shelf life and Weasley isn't good enough to play for too long. Within ten years his career will be finished and he'll have to find another way to support his money grabbing wife."

"Be careful with the bitterness, people might think you were jealous." Hermione chuckled, running her hand up and down Draco's chest.

"I'm not jealous of Weasley." Draco pouted. "True, when I was younger I would have loved to have been a professional Quidditch player, but it wasn't to be and I really love running my own company."

"And you're really good at it too." Hermione soothed her husband, and snuggled closer into his body. Draco had rejuvenated his family's company after the war and it was now more successful than it had ever been.

"So how else did the She-Weasel try to make you jealous?" Draco asked, turning the conversation back to the original point.

"Well she has this big house that cost a fortune." Hermione said. "And she trying for a baby."

"Well we have several houses all over the world and we have the most perfect baby in the world."

Hermione smiled at the mention of their daughter and the pride that was so evident in Draco's voice. After agreeing they had the perfect little girl, Hermione moved so she was straddling Draco's lap. Draco smirked up at Hermione and removed the sundress she was wearing, leaving her in her tiny white bikini that she had been wearing in the sauna.

"She also tried to make me jealous that she was with Ron." Hermione said. "She spent ten minutes telling me about all the sex she's having as they try for a baby."

"Poor woman, I feel sorry for her having to have excessive amounts of sex with Weasley." Draco shuddered dramatically. "See, you definitely beat her there. When we get to try for another baby you get to have excessive amounts of sex with me. And I'm much better than Weasley."

Hermione laughed as Draco shot her a wicked smirk and a wink. "You're a conceited git."

"Please we both know it's true. Weasley just can't compare to me."

Hermione shook her head and refused to comment, even though she agreed with her husband. Her sex life with Ron had been sorely lacking but with Draco sparks flew whenever they were within metres of each other.

"Was that all?" Draco asked. "Because in my opinion you have nothing to be jealous of. Everything she's got, you've got, only better."

"She did also mention her big wedding a few times." Hermione said.

"You mean that ridiculously tacky affair that was plastered over the magazines and papers for weeks?" Draco questioned with a sneer. "Again I reckon we have that beat. Our wedding was great and more importantly it was about us, not the publicity."

Hermione nodded, totally agreeing with Draco. Their wedding had been a small, intimate ceremony only attended by their family and close friends. It had taken place on a private Caribbean island and the ceremony had been conducted on the beach under the stars. The whole event was magical and it was something Hermione would remember for the rest of her life.

"You weren't jealous of her, were you?" Draco suddenly asked, drawing Hermione back to the present.

"Not for one second." Hermione reassured Draco, sensing he was worried for some reason that she had been affected by finding out what sort of life she could have had with Ron. "As you said, everything she's got, I've got. Only I'm secure enough with my life not to feel the need to brag about what I've got, Lavender may need people to envy her, but I don't. I know what I have and I know just how lucky I am to have it."

"I'm the lucky one." Draco said, brushing a curl of hair out of Hermione's face. "I'm so lucky to have you and Lyra."

Hermione smiled down at Draco before she bent over and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "You're about to get luckier." She whispered, reaching down and removing his towel.

Draco chuckled as he reconnected his lips with Hermione's, while his hands started to explore the flesh of the witch on top of him. While the couple may have had reservations for dinner it wasn't for a while yet so they had plenty of time to have a bit of fun before breaking for food.


	5. Chapter 5

At a central table in the on-site restaurant at the health spa, Harry and Ron were complaining about the lack of alcohol. Both men had known the spa was a teetotal resort but they hadn't expected it to extend into the posh restaurant that they were dining in.

"Will you two stop complaining." Ginny hissed, checking none of the waiters were near enough to hear the grumbling men. "Just order one of the non-alcoholic beverages. Apparently they taste just the same as the alcoholic ones."

"Yeah right." Ron snorted. "You can't replicate the taste of alcohol."

"You'll never know until you try." Lavender commented. "I think I'm going to try some of their mocktails, they have a lovely range."

"I think I'll join you." Ginny said, turning to her sister-in-law and comparing what drinks they were going to have.

When the waiter came they ordered their food and Harry and Ron reluctantly tried a non-alcoholic beer. When their drinks came a few minutes later, Harry and Ron had to agree the beer tasted like the genuine article.

"Told you." Ginny told her brother and husband.

"Okay, you were right about the drinks." Ron admitted. "But you were wrong about not seeing Malfoy this weekend. Harry and I ran into him at the pool."

"I really didn't expect him to be here." Ginny shrugged. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Not a lot." Ron replied. "He made a few snide remarks, but he was mainly chatting up the witch serving at the fruit bar."

"I don't think he was chatting her up Ron." Harry chuckled. "He was telling her about his daughter, at least I think that's who she was."

"Malfoy has a daughter?" Lavender questioned.

"It sounded like it." Harry replied. "I think he said she was four months."

"I can't believe he found someone stupid enough to marry him." Ron muttered.

"Enough about Malfoy." Lavender said, dismissing talk of the blond Slytherin. "Ginny and I ran into someone as well this afternoon."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hermione."

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open at the mention of their former friend. Neither of them had really given Hermione a second thought for years and the last place they expected to see her again was in an expensive health spa.

"Hermione, really?" Ron finally regained his voice. "How can she afford to stay here?"

"That's exactly what I said." Lavender said, beaming that her and Ron were on the same wave length.

"She's head of her department at the Ministry." Ginny explained. "I guess she earns a decent wage."

"I wouldn't have thought it would be that much." Harry replied. "The Ministry doesn't pay that well."

"I don't suppose it matters how she affords it, the point is she can." Ron said. "How did she look?"

"Alright, I guess." Lavender said, watching her husband for any sign he was still hankering after his ex. "She did look pretty tired though." She added, unable to resist a dig at Hermione.

The conversation about Hermione came to a halt when the food arrived. By the time the waiter had served the food and left the table Hermione had been forgotten. That was until ten minutes later when Ginny gasped in surprise and nudged Lavender, pointing towards the door of the restaurant.

"What are you two staring at?" Harry asked.

"Look for yourself." Lavender replied, gesturing behind the two men.

Harry and Ron turned their heads and audibly groaned at the sight of Malfoy talking to one of the waiters. Standing next to him was a brunette woman in a long green dress, although all they could see of her was her back.

"So what?" Ron shrugged, turning back around. "We already knew Malfoy was here."

"Did you not see who he was with?" Ginny questioned.

"Some brunette woman." Harry replied. "I can't see her face from this angle."

"It was Hermione." Ginny told her husband and brother.

Together Harry and Ron swung back round, trying to see if Ginny was right. From the angle they were sitting all they could see was the back of the mystery woman as she accompanied Draco to one of the two person tables outside on the terrace. When she sat down Harry and Ron both saw her face and the realised Ginny was right, it was Hermione.

"What is Hermione doing with Malfoy?" Ron hissed.

"Having dinner." Ginny shrugged.

"I can see that." Ron glared at his sister. "The question is why?"

"Maybe they're together. It would certainly explain how Hermione can afford to stay here." Lavender said, envy creeping into her tone. If Hermione was with Malfoy she had certainly wasted her time trying to make her envious of her life with Ron.

"They can't be a couple." Ginny said, studying the table where her former friend was sitting. "Didn't you say Malfoy had a young baby?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry questioned his wife.

"There is no way Hermione has just given birth." Ginny stated. "She's too in shape."

"Ooh, maybe she's his mistress and they're here for a dirty weekend." Lavender suggested with a wicked smirk. She was far happier with that scenario, that way Hermione didn't have a perfect life.

"Hermione isn't the mistress type." Harry snorted. "She wouldn't do that to another woman."

"People change, Harry." Ginny said. "Look at the brutal way she dumped Ron, just because she didn't agree with his career choice."

"Yeah, I don't think we know Hermione as well as we think. In fact I'm not sure we ever really knew her." Ron said.

"So are we going over to say hello?" Ginny asked. "I really want to know what's going on."

"Maybe after dinner." Harry replied. "For now let's eat, we can pop over after dessert."

* * *

"They're still watching us." Draco told his wife.

From the moment they entered the restaurant the couple had been aware of Hermione's former friends watching their every move. To be honest both Hermione and Draco thought they would come and speak but so far they had appeared content to watch from afar.

"Let them watch." Hermione shrugged. "I gave up worrying about them a long time ago and I'm not going to start again now."

"Not even if they approached you and apologised for their behaviour?" Draco questioned. He knew there had been a time when Hermione would have loved to reconnect with her friends, but these days he wasn't sure what her reaction to them would be.

"I would accept an apology, but it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't change the fact they excluded me from their lives because they didn't like the fact I ended things with Ron." Hermione explained. "I might have understood their reaction if I had done something terrible to Ron, but all I did was end a failing relationship."

"Maybe they thought you should have stuck around and made it work."

"Maybe, but in my opinion everything has worked out for the best. I've got you and Lyra and Ron seems happy enough with Lavender."

"She does seem more his type." Draco commented.

"And what type would that be?" Hermione questioned, wondering if Draco was about to insult her ex and his wife.

"The devoted type, who hangs on his every word and supports him like an obedient little wife." Draco replied with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm not supportive?" Hermione glared at her husband. "I'll have you know I always support you."

"I know you do, darling. That wasn't what I meant to imply." Draco placated his wife. "I'm saying that Weasley needed a wife who would devote her life to him and his career, not someone like you who's independent and has her own life to run."

"Do you wish I was more devoted to you and your career?" Hermione asked, wondering if she was a neglectful wife for not taking more of an interest in Draco's business.

"I don't need you to be more devoted to my career, you always listen and take an interest when I talk about the business. And honestly I don't want you hovering around all the time, I like that you've got your own life and your own career to think about."

"So you don't want me to take tips on how to be a good wife from Lavender?" Hermione teased.

"Please don't." Draco begged. "You're the perfect wife for me and I don't want you to change in the slightest."

"Good, because I really don't want to change. I like our life the way it is." Hermione smiled.

"That makes two of us." Draco said, smiling back at his wife.

"Now that's sorted, maybe we should change the subject." Hermione suggested. "I'm due to return to work in a few weeks, we need to talk about childcare for Lyra."

Draco nodded and the couple started discussing their options for looking after their daughter while they both worked. The couple were so into their discussion they failed to notice Hermione's ex friends approaching the table. It was only when Harry cleared his throat that Hermione and Draco looked up.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry said, looking very awkward and uncomfortable. "We were at a nearby table and figured it was rude not to stop by and say hello."

"Hello, Harry." Hermione nodded politely at her friend, before turning to her ex and including him in her greeting. "Ron."

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione." Ron said. "You're looking good."

"Thanks, so are you, both of you in fact. It's nice to see you both settled and happy." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, we are happy." Ron said, wrapping his arm around Lavender's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm very pleased for you." Hermione smiled.

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Are you settled and happy?"

Hermione shared a bemused look with Draco before answering. "Yes I'm settled and I'm very happy. You guys remember Draco don't you?" She asked, gesturing to the blond opposite her.

"Unfortunately." Ron muttered.

Hermione glared at Ron and was just about to make a comment about his attitude when Lavender turned to Draco and included him in the conversation.

"Hasn't your wife just had a baby?" She demanded.

"Yes, four months ago." Draco replied.

"And yet here you are with Hermione, disgusting." Lavender sniffed.

"We thought better of you, Hermione." Harry shook his head sadly. "We never thought you would be in this situation. We'd expect this from Malfoy, but not from you."

"What exactly do you lot think is going on?" Hermione questioned, baffled by the way the conversation was heading.

"It's fairly obvious what's going on." Ron sneered. "While Malfoy's wife has just had a baby here he is having a dirty weekend with you."

"What can I say Hermione is the perfect witch for a dirty weekend." Draco smirked, while Hermione glared at her husband. "She knows exactly what I like in the bedroom."

"Disgusting." Lavender repeated.

"I think it's time we were leaving now." Harry said. He was uncomfortable with the entire conversation and just wanted to be off.

"I think that would be for the best." Hermione replied tightly. She was annoyed by what Draco had just insinuated, but she was more annoyed that her former friends had thought her and Draco were having an affair in the first place.

After a quick goodbye Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny turned and walked away. As they left Hermione could distinctly hear them gossiping about their conversation. Turning back to her husband she found him sitting with a smirk on his lips.

"What was that?" She demanded. "Why didn't you correct them?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist winding them up." Draco replied. "But seriously, our marriage isn't a secret. All they would have to do is take their heads out of the little fame bubble they have going on and take a look at the world around them to discover the truth."

"I guess so." Hermione admitted. Despite not courting publicity it was inevitable that occasionally she and Draco ended up in the papers, where anyone could see the state of their relationship.

"Besides, they didn't deserve the truth." Draco added. "They never for one minute considered we were married, they just assumed we were having an affair."

"I guess that shows how little they think of me these days." Hermione sighed sadly.

"Then that's their loss." Draco told his wife. "They're really not worth bothering over, if that's the way they're going to treat you."

"I know." Hermione nodded. "But I don't want to talk about them anymore. I reckon we should change the subject."

"I second that. Now finish your dinner so I can take you back to bed, I fancy another early night." Draco remarked, grinning at Hermione.

* * *

**A/N - I'm sure that wasn't quite the way some people were expecting the reunion to go, but don't worry the foursome will discover Hermione and Draco are married in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

After running into them at dinner on Saturday night Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny didn't see either Draco or Hermione around the spa the following day. By the time the four former Gryffindors checked out of the spa late on Sunday afternoon they had no idea if their former friend was still in the building or if she had left. After checking out the four of them headed straight to The Burrow to pick up James. Ron and Lavender chose to accompany Harry and Ginny as they knew Ginny would be spreading the news about Hermione and Lavender didn't want to miss out on the gossip.

When they arrived at The Burrow they found Ron and Ginny's older brother, George and his wife, Angelina, were sitting having a cup of tea with Molly. Upon their arrival Molly made four more cups and beckoned the four into seats.

"How was the spa?" Angelina asked.

"It was amazing." Lavender gushed. "You should try it sometime."

"We've already been a few times." George replied. "But it is rather great."

Harry and Ron looked stunned that George and Angelina had been to the health spa and had never mentioned it. However, before they got a chance to quiz the couple Ginny asked Molly about James and how he had been.

"He's been an angel." Molly beamed. "He's having a nap in George's old room."

"Why George's room?" Ginny questioned. Normally her son used her old bedroom whenever he stayed at The Burrow.

"Little Fred's in there and James wanted to look after him." Angelina explained. Fred and was her and George's eight month old son, named after George's late twin brother.

After a few minutes talking about what James had been up to for the weekend, Lavender nudged Ginny, eager to get the gossip flowing. Ginny grinned back at her sister-in-law, just as eager to spread the news about Hermione's scandalous behaviour.

"You'll never guess who we bumped into over the weekend." Ginny said.

"Since you were at Malfoy Manor, I'm going to guess a Malfoy." George replied.

"Wrong." Ginny trilled, pulling a face at her brother. "Hermione."

"Yeah, she was there with Malfoy." Lavender added. "They're having an affair."

At Ginny's words George and Angelina had exchanged bemused looks but at Lavender's gleeful declaration they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny demanded. "It's true."

"And Malfoy's wife has just had a baby. It's a disgrace." Lavender said, unimpressed that their news had been greeted with laughter.

"They're not having an affair." Angelina said, recovering from the amusement.

"How do you know?" Ron questioned. "You didn't see them acting all cosy, not to mention Malfoy all but admitted it."

"We know they're not having an affair because they're married." George announced. "To each other." He added, just in case the dimwits sitting opposite him didn't understand.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry scoffed. "Hermione would never marry Malfoy."

"And she certainly hasn't just had a baby four months ago." Ginny remarked, still not believing anyone could be as in shape as Hermione months after giving birth.

"First of all she did marry Draco, about two years ago now." George said. "It was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it Angelina?"

"Gorgeous." Angelina agreed.

"You were at her wedding?" Ron glared at his brother accusingly. "Why?"

"Because Hermione asked us, and Charlie." George answered. "Unlike the rest of you we valued Hermione's friendship and we didn't disown her like everyone else did."

"And we can also confirm that Hermione did have a baby four months ago, a little girl named Lyra." Angelina said. "And she is absolutely gorgeous."

"You've seen the baby?" Harry asked.

"We've just told you Hermione is still our friend." George replied. "We see her and Draco on a regular basis."

"I can't believe this." Ron seethed. "You're traitors, the pair of you."

"Yeah, how can you side with her over your own family?" Lavender questioned. "Hermione cruelly left Ron and abandoned him."

"You weren't around at the time, so you don't know what happened, Lavender." George told his sister-in-law. "Hermione didn't cruelly leave Ron and abandon him, they split up, simple as that. Everyone just blew it all up out of proportion and before we knew it Hermione was being evicted from our lives."

"It wasn't like that." Ron huffed. "She dumped me because being a Quidditch player wasn't good enough for her. She wanted someone clever with an intellectual job, not someone who played sport for a living."

"That wasn't the reason she left you, Ron." Angelina tutted. "Hermione didn't care what job you did, just as long as you were happy. She left because you two were always arguing and just weren't suited as a couple."

"That's not true. Tell them mum." Ron turned to his mother, waiting for her to stick up for him like she had always done before.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it is. You and Hermione never worked as a couple. I'm just sorry we reacted so badly at the time of the break up." Molly sighed.

"Why have you never said this before?" George questioned his mother. "Hermione thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her." Molly said. "If anything I hate myself for being so cruel to her, she was a part of the family and I just discarded her."

"Go and apologise to her." George told his mother. "I'm not saying you'll ever get a relationship with her again, but it'll help you both."

"I'll think about it." Molly said as she stood up. "I'm going to go and get James."

"I'll come with you and get little Fred." Angelina said, also standing up. "We need to be off soon."

Once Angelina and Molly had left the room Ron rounded on George, yelling at him for encouraging Molly to contact Hermione. He also expressed his disapproval that the couple had remained in touch with Hermione and had even attended her wedding.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, grow up." George yelled, finally losing it as his brother shouted at him and called him all sorts. "You've moved on with your life, Hermione shouldn't be an issue for you. It is up to Angelina and I who we're friends with and I won't let you dictate that. Maybe if you hadn't been such an arsehole six years ago Hermione would still be in all of your lives and we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Hermione's not an issue. She's my past and I've moved on." Ron insisted. "I'm just mad that you've been going behind my back for years and seeing her in secret."

"It wasn't a secret, Ron." George remarked. "You four just don't pay any attention to anyone but yourselves. You never ask about what Angelina and I get up to and considering you didn't know who Hermione's married to I'm guessing you don't even read about other people in the papers. Maybe it's time you started remembering you four aren't the most important people in the world."

Leaving four stunned family members behind him George left the kitchen and a few minutes later they heard the floo network sound. When Molly then appeared with James she confirmed that George and Angelina had left with little Fred.

As they left everyone was mulling over George's words, wondering if they really were as self-involved as he had implied. Maybe they had failed to pay attention to the world around them, but maybe it wouldn't have changed anything. To be honest Ron, Harry and Ginny didn't think they could have accepted Hermione's marriage to Malfoy and Lavender didn't think her marriage would have survived with Ron's ex-girlfriend constantly around. Maybe Harry, Ron and Ginny owed Hermione an apology for the way they had ostracised her but realistically they knew their friendship was long over and nothing they could do or say could resurrect it again.

* * *

Bright and early on Monday morning a refreshed and rejuvenated Hermione and Draco picked Lyra up from Narcissa. Narcissa admitted that while she had loved having her granddaughter stay, she had forgotten what hard work it was taking care of a young child.

"Does this mean we won't be doing this again?" Draco asked his mother.

"We will." Narcissa replied. "Looking after Lyra might have been harder than I remembered, but it was also lovely to spend some time just the two of us. I'll definitely be looking after her again, as long as you two don't mind leaving her."

"We'll be taking you up on that offer, Narcissa." Hermione said, holding tightly onto her daughter, who she had just picked up. "But not for another few months I think. As much as I've loved this weekend, I've really missed my little girl and I don't think I can leave her again for a while."

"I remember what that was like." Narcissa smiled fondly. "I used to hate leaving Draco anywhere when he was little."

"And now you can't wait to get rid of me." Draco joked as his mother handed him Lyra's bag.

"I'm sure you two are eager to get Lyra home and I've got the spa to deal with. I've been missing in action all weekend, I need to check everything is running smoothly." Narcissa replied, not fazed by Draco's joke.

After saying goodbye to Narcissa, Draco and Hermione flooed home. Hermione then set about unpacking their bags and throwing in a load of washing. Since Draco had taken the day off work he took Lyra out into the garden while Hermione got sorted in the house.

Draco had been lying out in the garden for nearly half an hour when Hermione emerged from the house and settled down on the rug beside him and Lyra. Hermione carefully stroked the head of her sleeping daughter, before moving so she was snuggled up at Draco's side.

"Did you enjoy your weekend?" Draco asked, dropping a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"I did. It was nice to relax and concentrate on us." Hermione said. "Don't get me wrong I love Lyra and wouldn't change having her for anything, but it was nice to spend some time just the two of us."

"I know what you mean." Draco nodded understandingly. "It was a nice break. Even if your former friends tried to ruin it."

"It wasn't as if they deliberately tried to cause trouble." Hermione chuckled. "Unfortunately they just behaved how I've come to expect in regards to me."

"Do you think they'll bother apologising when they realise we weren't having an affair?" Draco asked.

"I doubt it." Hermione snorted. "In fact I doubt I'll ever hear from them again, unless we bump into them like last Saturday."

"Are you alright with that?" Draco questioned, turning his head so he could see Hermione and be sure she was telling him the truth.

"Yes, I made my peace with the fact our friendship is over, years ago. Besides I don't need them, I have other friends now. We've got George and Angelina, Charlie, Blaise and Luna. They're all the friends we need." Hermione replied. "Not to mention I've got you, Lyra and Narcissa. Not only do I have good friends but I have a great family."

Draco smiled at his wife before leaning over and gently kissing her. Normally the kiss would have swiftly developed into something more heated, but with Lyra asleep on Draco's chest the kiss remained short and sweet. Snuggling back into Draco's side, Hermione lay with her husband and daughter, enjoying the morning sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks to everyone for reading this story. I'm pleased people have enjoyed it and I hope you all like the last chapter. **

* * *

After spending the morning in the garden with Lyra, Draco and Hermione spent a relaxing afternoon in the library. Part way through the afternoon they received an owl from Angelina asking if they wanted to go to dinner that night. Deciding it would be nice to see their friends, Draco owled back an acceptance and a time to meet was arranged.

When it was time to go to George and Angelina's, Lyra was already asleep as Hermione carried her through the floo network. When they arrived at George and Angelina's, Angelina and Hermione took Lyra upstairs, where they settled her in little Fred's cot. Once they were sure the two babies were sleeping and were alright, Hermione and Angelina returned to their husbands.

"I hear you two had quite an eventful weekend." George remarked, once everyone was sitting at the table and Angelina had served the food.

"Yes, fancy running off for a dirty weekend." Angelina joked.

"I take you've seen them then." Hermione said.

"Oh yes." George nodded. "Lavender and Ginny couldn't wait to break the news of your affair."

"You make it sound like they were having fun with the idea." Draco commented.

"They were." Angelina said. "Ginny and Lavender were gutted when they found out the truth."

"So were Harry and Ron." George added. "I think they rather liked having you in the role of the other woman."

"Nice to know they think so highly of me." Hermione muttered. "I just don't get why they would ever think I would do that. I know we haven't spoken in six years but I'm not the sort of person to have an affair with a married man."

"It wouldn't even have happened if they weren't so self-involved." George pointed out. "Honestly, these days all they think about is how famous they are and what sort of publicity they're getting. They're just not interested in anyone but themselves."

"What happened when they discovered the truth?" Draco asked.

"They were shocked but then Ron started accusing us of going behind his back by keeping in contact with you." George said. "He had a right go at me, but I told him a few home truths about his behaviour and attitude."

"You didn't have to do that, George." Hermione told her friend. "I don't want to cause even more problems with your family."

"It needed to be said." Angelina said. "To be honest he should have been yelled at long before now."

"It's not just Ron though, is it?" Hermione sighed. "Apart from you two and Charlie your whole family turned their backs on me and still hate me."

"They don't hate you, Hermione." George said. "In fact for the first time yesterday mum admitted she was wrong. She regrets the way in which she treated you."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really." George nodded. "I think she's going to get in touch and try to apologise, that is if she doesn't lose her nerve and chicken out."

"What would you do if Molly apologised?" Angelina asked.

"I'd accept it." Hermione replied. She didn't even need to think about it to know she wouldn't hold a grudge against the woman she had once considered a second mother. "I'm not sure it would change anything but it would be nice to know she was sorry for what happened."

"I'll try and convince her to get in touch. I think it would be good for the pair of you to clear the air so you can move on." George said.

George knew that it was Molly's attitude that had hurt Hermione the most all those years ago. After the war Hermione had been unable to undo the memory charm on her parents, meaning she had lost them, and it was Molly who had helped her cope with the loss. Shortly after her split with Ron, George had witnessed Hermione break down after Molly told her she was no longer part of the family.

"Feel free to tell her I'll willingly meet her somewhere to talk." Hermione said.

"I will." George nodded and smiled at Hermione, pleased she was going to give Molly a chance to apologise.

"Enough about the family, I want to hear all about your weekend." Angelina said, deciding the atmosphere needed lightening somewhat. "Was it really a dirty weekend?"

"We were alone for the first time since Lyra was born, what do you think?" Draco asked with a wicked laugh.

"Nice." George exchanged smirks with Draco, remembering his and Angelina's first night away from little Fred after he had been born and what they had gotten up to.

As the two men laughed and made risqué jokes, Hermione and Angelina talked about the spa. While George was interested in the bedroom activity, Angelina wanted to know about the rest of the weekend.

* * *

A week after having dinner with George and Angelina, Hermione received an owl from Molly. Molly had apologised in her letter and begged Hermione to meet with her so they could talk. Hermione had wrote back and arranged to meet the older witch in a café in Diagon Alley.

On the day in question Hermione was at the café early, having a relaxing cup of coffee before she had to deal with Molly. Lyra was happily asleep in her pram, and Hermione kept checking her daughter was alright. When Molly arrived in the café, Hermione had just finished her coffee and was readjusting Lyra's blanket.

"Hello, Hermione." Molly smiled tentatively as she approached Hermione's table.

"Hello, Molly. Do you want a drink?"

"Let me." Molly quickly said. "What are you having?"

"Just another latte, please." Hermione replied.

Molly nodded and rushed off to get the drinks. When she returned she placed the cups on the table and sat down opposite Hermione. Just a glance at the older witch revealed how nervous she was and Hermione wondered if Molly was going to stay or if she was going to lose her bottle and flee.

"How's the family?" Hermione asked, trying to put Molly slightly at ease.

"Good, how are yours?"

"Good."

Molly sighed as the conversation ground to a halt, taking a deep breath she began to apologise. "Hermione, I need to apologise. What happened when you and Ron broke up is unforgivable, we were all so awful and I feel terrible about it. I've thought about apologising hundreds of times before but I was always so worried you would throw it back in my face. Not that I would blame you, after everything I said I would understand if you couldn't forgive me."

"I accept your apology, Molly." Hermione said. "I'm not going to lie and say everything can go back to the way it was but at least it's a start."

"After the way I've behaved I'll take anything." Molly replied. "I also just want you to know that it was Ron and I that made sure the family kept away from you. If it had been up to Arthur things wouldn't have escalated this far."

"Charlie and George had no problem with keeping in touch, if anyone had wanted to remain in contact with me they could have done so easily." Hermione replied.

"But still, I pushed them into disowning you and I really regret it." Molly sighed.

"It's in the past, let's try and forget it." Hermione said.

"I'm not sure I can." Molly admitted. "I need to make amends. I'll make sure all the family get in touch and apologise, especially Ron, Ginny and Harry. The three of them owe you a serious apology and I'll make sure you get one."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I don't want an apology that you've just told people to make. If anyone wants to apologise then they know where to find me. And for the record I don't think Harry, Ron or Ginny will be making an apology."

"They will, give them time." Molly insisted.

"No offence Molly, but they've had time. They've had six years to come and speak to me and they haven't. I never left, I've been here all along." Hermione said sadly. She knew her friends had always had the opportunity to speak with her and make things right, they had just chosen not to do so. "Not to mention they could have apologised over the weekend. Instead Lavender was only bothered about showing off her perfect life, while Harry, Ron and Ginny readily believed I was sleeping with a married man."

"I'm sorry everything went so wrong. I should have acted better and ensured you remained in our life." Molly said. "My only consolation is that you've carved out a brilliant life for yourself and you seem very happy."

"I am happy." Hermione nodded. "I've got everything I could ever want; a loving husband, a gorgeous baby and great friends and family."

"I'm so pleased for you." Molly smiled. "For years I've followed your life as you got engaged, married, promoted and had a child. I only wish I'd been there to support you."

"We can't change the past, all we can do is try and move forward." Hermione replied.

"Maybe one day I can be a regular part in your life." Molly said hopefully.

Hermione smiled at the hope she could hear in the older witch's voice. "Maybe."

"Maybe one day I could even meet your daughter." Molly remarked, looking into the pram sitting beside Hermione.

As if on cue Lyra opened her eyes and began to cry. Hermione stood up and removed her whimpering daughter from her pram. The second she was in Hermione's arms Lyra's cries started to subside, although she was still whimpering slightly.

"Looks like maybe one day is today." Hermione remarked as she cradled her daughter. "Molly, meet Lyra."

"She's so beautiful." Molly cooed. "Her eyes are gorgeous, they're so expressive."

Hermione looked down into her daughter's sparkling grey eyes and was instantly reminded of her husband. "She gets them from Draco, his eyes are the exact same shade."

Hermione stayed with Molly for another half hour as the two women mainly spoke about Lyra. Molly seemed to sense that if she wanted to regain any sort of relationship that she would have to move slowly and mentioning her family, especially Ron, Ginny and Harry, wouldn't help her cause. By the time they parted Hermione agreed to another meeting and told Molly she would be in touch when she was ready.

After leaving the café, Hermione and Lyra wandered around the shops for a while before they headed to Draco's office. Draco quickly finished work when his wife and daughter arrived and together the family returned home, where Hermione filled Draco in on her meeting with Molly.

Hermione thought that in time she and Molly could regain some sort of relationship, although she knew their former closeness was long gone. Even so she was happy to have the older witch back in her life, even if it was only meeting for coffee every few weeks. As for Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione had written them off as a lost cause. Like she told Molly they'd had plenty of time to apologise and it was clear that they didn't want to know her any more. Hermione was saddened by that, but she'd long since accepted that her former friends were no longer part of her life.

Even without her former friends, Hermione had a great life and she was happy. In an ideal world Harry, Ron and Ginny would be part of her life, but she was more than satisfied with the life she did have. Draco and Lyra were the most important people in the world to Hermione and as long as she had them it didn't matter to her who else was in her life. Her husband and daughter came first and it was Draco and Lyra who truly mattered to Hermione, everyone else was just a bonus in her already happy existence.

**The End.**


End file.
